helhedfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Völker
Die Völker in der Welt von Helhed sind ein bunter mix aus bekannten Fantasyvölkern (einige davon mit dem einen oder anderen Twist) und eigens erfundenen Rassen. Die hier behandelten Völker sind zumeißt auf Aygesa dem großen östlichen Kontinent beheimatet. Menschen Menschen sind die verbreitetste Rasse in Aygesa. Sie leben in allen Klimazonen und unter allen Umständen, deshalb sagt man ihnen auch eine gewisse Grundanpassungsfähigkeit nach. Die Hauptstadt der Menschen ist die Stadt der Ringe im Zentrum des Kontinents, doch es gibt sie überall auf dem Kontinent. In der Glaubensfrage sind die meißten Menschen fest durch den Orden der weißen Drachen beeinflusst und haben Ikus & Yvmis als die einzigen wahren Gottheiten anerkannt. Vereinzelt wird man auf Aygesa noch Menschen mit anderen Gesinnungen finden (vor allem im Süden wo Ygvar und Idite die vorrangigen Götter sind), doch der erste große Glaubenskrieg vor knapp 200 Jahren hat die meisten Anhänger der Dunkelheit auf den dunklen Kontinent vertrieben. Es gibt Menschen mit den unterschiedlichsten Hautfarben und sie haben die verschiedensten Größen. Zwerge Die Zwerge haben vor langer Zeit ein Abkommen mit den Menschen von Aygesa getroffen. Ihr Volk lebte einst in den Bergen von Nulbinag doch als die Menschen ihre Verbündeten im großen Glaubenskrieg zu den Waffen riefen, kamen sie… und die meisten von ihnen blieben. Die Zwerge sind lange nicht mehr das Rückständige Bergvolk, welches einst aus den Stollen der Berge Mineralien und Gold förderte, obwohl viele von ihnen die Liebe zum Metall nicht verloren haben. Schmiede, Edelsteinschleifer, und Rüstungsmacher aber auch Banker, Krieger, Baumeister und sogar manch Namhafter Politiker in Aygesa ist ein Zwerg. Kurz in Gestalt, die Männer meist mit einem prächtigen Bart geschmückt und die Frauen mit seltenen, ausgefallenen Frisuren kann man die Zwerge wie die Menschen nahezu überall in Aygesa antreffen. Einzig die Dschungelregion im Westen des Landes meiden die Zwerge, alleine schon wegen den dort ansässigen Marklingen, mit denen sie seit Jahrhunderten eine erbitterte Fehde haben. Elfen Elfen kennt man in Aygesa zumeist nur aus Legenden. Viele Geschichten und Überlieferungen berichten von hoch gewachsenen feinen Gestalten mit spitzen Ohren und langem wallendem Haar. Sie gelten als die Schöpfer der Magie und sollen, durch eben diese, auch die Drachen in die Welt geholt haben. All das ist jedoch viele Jahrhunderte her und seit der Zeit des Glaubenskrieges hat niemand mehr einen Elfen auf Aygesa gesehen. Es gibt auch keine Überlieferungen warum die Elfen plötzlich verschwanden oder wohin. Worüber es jedoch sehr wohl Überlieferungen gibt sind die drei großen Stämme der Elfen die untereinander Krieg führten. Die Eldroni (gemeinhin Waldelfen) aus dem Osten des Landes, die Oldani (gemeinhin Hochelfen) die gemeinsam mit den Menschen die Stadt der Ringe bauten und den restlichen Völkern den Umgang mit der Magie beibrachte und die Ravani (gemeinhin Dunkelelfen). Die Dunklelfen waren eine Art Kult der sich von den Anderen Angehörigen des Volkes abgespalten hat. Sie waren finstere Gesellen, die angeblich mit den dunklen Völkern paktierten und sich Jutar & Aanke verschrieben hatten. Sie verschwanden jedoch genauso wie die anderen Vertreter Ihres Volkes vor vielen Jahrhunderten. Drachen Drachen sind ein seltenes Volk von riesigen Echsen mit Flügeln: Drachen eben. Aber die Drachen auf Aygesa sind magische Geschöpfe, die ursprünglich von den Elfen in unsere Welt beschworen wurden so heißt es. Es gibt Legenden in denen Drachen die Sprache der Menschen gelernt haben und selbst zu solch mächtigen Magiern wurden, dass sie sich in eben jene verwandeln konnten. Danach sollen sie sich mit den Menschen vermischt haben und mächtige Nachkommen gezeugt haben. Heute gelten Drachen als ausgestorben und nur die Drakenmale erinnern an die Herren des Himmels von Damals. Drakenmale sind Male die an manchen Menschen auftreten, die angeblich an Drachen in ihrer Abstammung erinnern sollen. Diesen Menschen wurden lange Zeit besondere Kräfte nachgesagt, doch seit Jahren hat niemand mehr einen Menschen mit Drachenmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Marklinge Ein Volk von katzenartigen Gnomen, welches in den Tenebro-Dschungeln im Westen des Kontinents lebt. Einen Markling zu Gesicht zu bekommen ist für einen Menschen ungefähr so selten wie einen Drachen. Es sei denn dieser Mensch ist ein Erdmagier in der Schule von Pedur. Marklinge verlassen nicht oft ihr Zuhause und WENN sie es tun reisen sie meist unerkannt. Man sollte jedoch nicht den Fehler machen und sie aufgrund ihres Äußeren nicht ernst zu nehmen. Diese Kleinen Kreaturen halten schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit Ihre Stämme in einer der gefährlichsten Umgebungen der bekannten Welt am Leben. Sie mögen nicht unbedingt Krieger sein, aber in den Schatten können sie töten ohne gesehen zu werden. Flink, leise, tückisch… so lassen sich die Spähertrupps der Marklinge wohl am besten Beschrieben. Außerdem haben einige der kleinen Gesellen magische Kräfte die sich nicht in das Elementarpantheon einordnen lassen, welches sie in den Augen des Ordens zu unberechenbaren Feinden machen würde. Kad'a Die Kad'a sind ein Volk von hochgewachsenen Kriegern, die ursprünglich in den Wüsten von Aygesa beheimatet waren. Der große Glaubenskrieg änderte dies jedoch und so sind von den Städten und siedlungen der Kad'a heute nicht mehr als einige Ruinen und Gedenkstetten übrig. Physisch geben Kad'a einen erschreckendne Eindruck zum besten. Hochgewachsen, muskelbepackt und mit langen Hörnern die ihnen aus der Stirn wachsen und unter ihres gleichen als Zeichen der Kampfkraft gelten. Ihre Haut ist zumei´t grau mit einen bläulichen Stich, was die Bewohner des kontinent oft dazu bringt in Panik zu flüchten und einen Angriff durch die "Dunklen" zu befürchten. Tatsächlich sind die Kad'a jedoch eher friedliebend und weigern sich seit jeher sich in Glaubensfragen auf die eine oder andere Seite zu schlagen. Dunkle Völker Dunkelelfen, Orks, Kobolde, Untote, Trolle all die dunklen Kreaturen Jutars und Aankes sind für die meisten Menschen auf Aygesa nur noch Material für Schauergeschichten, die Jünglingen erzählt wird damit sie schön brav sind. Niemand lebt noch der sich wahrlich an die Orks und ihre dunklen Brüder erinnern können, die einst den Süden des Landes verheert haben. Nur in den Aufzeichnungen des Ordens sind noch genaue Informationen über die dunklen Kreaturen zu finden.